Visites impromptues
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Ou quand Harry rend visite à Lucius. (drabble) yaoi.
1. 1

**Titre **: Visites impromptues

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing **: LM x HP

**Nda : **Petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour une super bêta ! Des bisous à toi, je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontrée !

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

**.oOo.**

Lucius ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Un pli soucieux fronçait son front. Lentement, il se leva du fauteuil où il avait passé la dernière heure à réfléchir à une énigme, dont la solution lui était pour la première fois opaque et inaccessible.

L'énigme, c'était un homme de l'âge de Draco, aux cheveux décoiffés et aux yeux d'un vert bien trop intense. Un homme qui venait, depuis plus d'un mois, le voir chaque journée que Merlin faisait.

Il se souciait de sa santé, s'intéressait à sa vie puis disparaissait, une heure après, avec un sourire, sans que Lucius en comprît la raison.

**.oOo.**

**La fin ?**


	2. 2

**Titre** : Un dîner

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing** : LM x HP

**Rating **: M

**Nda** : Vous ai-je dit que la bêta en question s'appelait EpsilonSnape ? La suite de mon cadeau pour elle !

.**oOo**.

\- Bonjour Lucius.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait commencé à appeler le brun par son prénom, ça lui était devenu si naturel. Quatre mois que cette mascarade durait, quatre mois que Lucius s'était habitué à la visite du Survivant. Si bien, que la seule fois où il avait été absent, Lucius avait passé sa soirée à ruminer. Depuis, il attendait chacune des venues avec bien trop d'impatience.

\- Resteriez-vous à dîner Harry ?

La demande n'était pas préméditée, et pourtant Lucius ne la regrettait aucunement.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, répondit Harry en souriant.

.**oOo**.

**Terminé ? **


	3. 3

**Titre** : Un matin

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing** : LM x HP

**Rating** : M

.**oOo**.

Deux mains glissèrent sensuellement dans son dos nu avant de prendre la direction de ses pectoraux. Quelques secondes après, un torse chaud et musclé se collait à lui et une bouche dévorait son cou tandis que les doigts joueurs effleuraient et titillaient les boutons de chair.

\- Bonjour, fit Lucius.

\- 'Jour, répondit son amant, la voix endormie.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du brun et ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus de Lucius, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. L'érection qu'il sentait dans le creu de ses fesses lui promettait la meilleure des tortures.

\- Prêt pour un deuxième tour ?

**.oOo.**

**A tout à l'heure **


	4. 4

**Titre** : Un matin

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing** : LM x HP

**Rating** : M

**Nda** : Rating M (ouais j'insiste)

.oOo.

La sueur perlait le long du dos de Lucius tandis qu'il prenait Harry dans un rythme devenu erratique. Le brun avait abandonné tout idée de se taire et ses cris de plaisir resonnaient dans toute la chambre, emplissent le blond d'une fierté indéfinissable.

Lucius avait été étonné de la facilité qu'ils avaient eu à se trouver dans un lit. Leurs mains avaient sut en quelques mouvements quelques étaient les points sensibles, quelles zones étaient capables de les faire jouir d'une caresse.

Il s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans son amant, lui arrachant un nouveau cri alors qu'il touchait sa prostate.

\- Lucius !

.**oOo**.

**... **


	5. 5

**Titre** : Un secret

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing** : LM x HP

**Rating** : M

.**oOo**.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots, Lucius n'était pas capable de les lui avouer alors qu'il était éveillé. Alors il le faisait, après l'amour, quand le brun s'endormait dans son lit, un sourire courbant ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

Le blond observait sans honte le corps nu de son amant, l'embrassait dans le creu du dos, ravi de le voir frissonner dans son sommeil. Il remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, butinait son cou, venait mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Seulement après, il murmurait les trois mots secrets.

\- Je t'aime

.**oOo**.

**Encore** **?**


	6. 6

**Titre : **Famille

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing** : LM x HP

**Nda **: Désolée hein, pour les spams de mail, mais c'est l'anniversaire d'Epsi ! (vous le saviez ? Ha pardon, je me répète)

.**oOo**.

Quand Harry lui avait annoncé vouloir révéler leur relation à sa famille, Lucius avait pensé que le brun parlait d'Hermione, Ron et de la famille Weasley. Il s'était préparé mentalement à subir la horde de rouquins, les regards en biais et les remarques inévitables.

Le blond n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, main dans la mains avec un Harry au sourire éclatant, face aux tombes des Potter sur lesquelles étaient déposés deux cadres représentant Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

\- Si vous aviez su qui il était réellement, souffla Harry, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Lucius

.**oOo**.

**Il paraît qu'il y aurait encore une suite... **


	7. 7

**Titre** : L'absence

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing** : LM x HP

.**oOo**.

Lucius tournait en rond dans le grand salon de son manoir. Son fils, Draco, accompagné de son épouse, Hermione Granger, l'observaient, inquiets.

\- Il va arriver père, se manifesta le plus jeune des Malfoy

Lucius lui jeta un regard si noir que Draco eut le sentiment d'être redevenu le petit garçon d'il y a vingt-cinq ans.

\- Il aurait dû être rentré depuis des jours, rétorqua l'homme.

Harry était parti depuis trois semaines pour une mission qui devait en durer deux. Derrière sa hargne se cachait en réalité une angoisse telle qu'elle lui serrait les entrailles et le cœur. Il était d'ailleurs bien conscient de ne berner ni son fils ni sa belle-fille.

.**oOo**.

**Serait-ce le dernier ? **


	8. 8

**Titre **: Le retour

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'hp appartient à son auteure, je ne gagne aucun argent dans cette publication.

**Type** : Drabble

**Pairing** : LM x HP

**Nda **: Parce non, je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser sur la fin du précédent drabble Epsi :)

**.oOo. **

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit si doucement, dans un silence presque complet, que Lucius douta un instant. Les yeux ouverts, sa main sous son oreiller, les doigts posés sur sa baguette, il attendait de savoir les intentions de son agresseur.

Ce dernier avança à pas de loups, puis Lucius sentit son lit s'abaisser à ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps chaud et musclé le recouvrait mais Lucius avait abandonné toute idée de velléité.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry.

Le blond garda les yeux fermés, retenant des larmes qu'il n'avait plus versées depuis des années.

\- Je t'aime.

**.oOo.**

**La fin ? Cette fois, oui c'est bien la fin.**

**C'était le dernier drabble écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Epsilon Snape.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**À bientôt,**

**Pauu-Aya **


End file.
